Something Unexpected
by HermioneSnapeFan
Summary: Things are going great for 7th year Hermione Granger and Proffesor Snape when Hermione tells Snape she is pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

**Something Unexpected**

Hermione lay awake in bed, thinking about the other night. She couldn't bare what happened. "Who could ever even think about him like that? I mean I know I have a true love and all but Snape?" Yes, Hermione had fallen in an unexpected LOVE with SNAPE! Nothing intentional of course! But it was _Something Unexpected_. Every night since that night she snuck down to the dungeons just to see her favorite teacher. It all stared that one night the other day. Hermione got her very last detention for her 7th year. Harry and Ron both decided to leave Hogwarts after the war. Unlike Hermione she wanted to finish school. What she was thinking about was how it would look if her belly got huge just before the end of school. Yes, Hermione Granger, Miss Perfect was pregnant. But Hermione wasn't worried about that. What she was worried about was that it was Severus' baby. She knew Severus wouldn't take it well. "So what if I don't tell him? It's not like he'll ever find out.

So finally it was time for her daily visit to Severus. Hermione had decided to not tell him about the baby. She would raise the baby on her own. By the time she was done with her mental plan. She was at the door of the dungeon chambers. Hermione knocked ever quietly. Enough for Severus to hear but no one else should wake. Severus opened the door and was delighted to see Hermione. As soon as he saw her he noticed the vacant look in her eyes. "Are you okay?" Severus asked a bit puzzled. Hermione answered quickly, "Actually I'm not okay. I need to leave right now!" Severus seemed quite confused. "Okay…Just go back to your room and we'll talk about this later." Hermione seemed really stressed. "No! That's not what I mean! I have to leave Hogwarts." Severus was disappointed and all these emotions ran through him. "No." He finally had the courage to say. "You can't leave me!" He yelled. "Please you can't. Whatever the problem is we can work through it." Hermione right then and there was going to say: I just have to go. But instead she said, "Severus, I'm pregnant." There was a moment of silence. Severus looked extremely angry. "How could you not tell me?" Hermione answered, "I know you have enough on your plate and there was no room for a baby." At that moment Hermione aparated to Dumbeldore's office. They spoke about how Hermione has enough credit to end the school year and leave tomorrow. So that was exactly what she did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**12 **

**Years Later**

"Mom, when is breakfast?" It was Hermione's daughter Danni. Danni after Danitella. Hermione answered the question, "In fifteen minutes." All of a sudden a woman aparated into the apartment living room. It was Minerva Magonagoll. Hermione almost didn't notice because of her childhood, "Oh good I got the right apartment." Hermione then noticed, "What on earth are you doing here?" Asked Hermione in anger. Minerva answered, "I'm looking for Danni." Hermione Began, "Well, she isn't going to that school." "Hermione Granger, what if Albus Dumbledore heard you say that?" Hermione became silent. Minerva was used to this, "Danni, come down stairs please." Dona came running down the stairs, "Pancakes ready?" "No, but Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would like to invite you to study magic for the full 7 years on a full scholarship." Danni answered, "But, I can't go." "Why not?" Asked Minerva. Danni answered, "Because I'm an enchantress. Not a witch." "Oh, we know. It's a program for enchantresses and enchanters only." "Okay, I'll do it."

About a week later, Danni (Or Morgana as her druid name) left for the special program at Hogwarts. Morgana and Hermione had just crossed the portal in time to catch the 10:00 train At Hogwarts she would be considered a 2 year because of how many credits her mother had. In the Great Hall there were tables full of students welcoming first years. Morgana had to sit in the _Scholarship table for programmers._ Everyone welcomed Morgana after she proved she was an enchantress. "Hey ,Morgana, I'm Sirius if you don't remember I'm Harry's son." "Oh yeah. You're the one with the little gnome, Right?" "Yeah that's me." The rest of the day went by smoothly. First class they had on Monday was potions with Professor Snape. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said in potions. Then, it was time to learn names. He went through the class of druids and got to her. It was Danni. Severus didn't recognize her at first. But then he knew it was Hermione's daughter. Dane had the same brown hair. Only her's was long and wavy, not short and bushy. She was nothing like Hermione. When Severus asked a question she didn't even raise her hand. She looked like her but nothing more. "Mrs. Granger, Is it? What is the difference between wild pixies and Diplomates?" Dona answered slowly almost not caringly, "Nothing, Sir. Diplomates and Wild Pixies are the same creatures." From that correct yet disrespectful answer, Dona received detention. It was 7:00 and time for dentention.


End file.
